Wolf Games
by thenerd1026
Summary: Draco knows he's in trouble. Now he must face the wolf. Written for hp creatures 2013 Halloween Creature Fest. This is SLASH :D Mature Adult Content


**This is the second piece I wrote for the Halloween Creature Fest on livejournal. I promise that it's not as dark as it seems in the beginning. I just wanted an excuse to write smut so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Draco knew he was in trouble. He raced out of the fireplace of their shared flat and took the stairs two at a time. After four years of dealing with this, he should have known better. He didn't deter from his destination until he reached the door to their master suite.

"It will be all right," he told himself and pushed open the door. He took a step into the room and stopped, sensing the danger before he could see it.

With a shaking breath, he scanned the room until his eyes landed on the wolf hidden in the shadows in the far corner of the room. The wolf was almost larger than their king-sized bed and was covered in messy, black fur. Its emerald eyes peered at Draco before it ducked its head, reared back on its haunches, and let out a low growl of warning.

Draco shivered. He was too late. He would have to take the punishment.

"Harry, I—"

Another rumbling growl cut Draco off as the wolf prowled closer, its glistening white fangs catching the full moon and glinting maliciously. Draco watched the predator stalk its prey—the wolf paced in large circles around the blond, its chest vibrating.

"I'm sorry, Harry it—"

The wolf lunged at Draco, but stopped short of him, but the blond read the action perfectly. _Be quiet. Be still._

He remembered the first time this had happened just over four years ago. Harry had taken him into his arms and given him that warning should it ever happen again.

_Be quiet. Be still._

He glanced around the room, looking for any clue as to what Harry wanted from him when his eyes landed on the bottle of lube on the dresser. It was open and smelled of strawberries—Harry's favourite. He shuddered in anticipation, the wolf's tail brushed against his leg.

Fuck, Harry had better come back to him soon.

As if the wolf could read his thoughts, it nudged the back of Draco's legs, pushing the blond further into the room and closer to the bed. But Draco wasn't fooled. He knew that the wolf was blocking off his only chance of escape—the floo having been locked because of the full moon.

He was at the wolf's mercy now.

The wolf, having sensed Draco's fear, nipped at his calf, making the blond wince.

"Fuck," he whimpered, biting down on his lip when the wolf barred its teeth. "I'm sorry," he tried again, knowing it was too late for the apology to be received.

There was another nudge to his legs, but Draco planted his feet in their plush carpet. "You should have taken the Wolfsbane," he drawled and prayed this wouldn't rile the wolf up more. "I left it for you on the nightstand."

Registering the howl as anything but an attack, Draco jumped out of the way of the lunging wolf and fell onto his backside. He scrambled to his feet, but the animal was faster and pinned him to the floor, its teeth centimetres away from his face. The wolf lowered its head and nipped at Draco's shoulder, tearing his Healer robes.

Draco clamped his eyes shut and forced his mind to conjure up images of Harry—anything to distract him from the wolf above him.

"Get on the bed," Harry commanded—his voice low and husky, which never failed to send a shiver through Draco.

Opening his eyes, Draco sighed at the sight of his boyfriend on top of him. The nightmare was over—Harry was back.

Ripping the buttons off his shirt, Draco divested himself of the clingy material and dropped it on the floor. Now it was his turn to control Harry's inner wolf. He sauntered over to their bed and turned his back to the spot he had left Harry. Placing his palms on the duvet, Draco bent at the waist and wiggled his arse in the air. "This bed, Harry?" he asked and smiled at the resounding groan from his boyfriend. "Do you want me to strip first?"

"Fuck, yes," Harry whimpered. "I want to see you sprawled out on the bed and waiting for me." There was a ruffling noise, but Draco couldn't tell what exactly his boyfriend was doing.

Fuck, he hoped Harry was naked and aroused.

Still with his back to Harry, Draco popped open the button on his trousers—the resounding click from the zipper's teeth as he slowly dropped his trousers elicited a moan from the blond. He stuck his arse further into the air and palmed the aching bulge between his thighs. Fuck, Harry hadn't even touched him and Draco was practically gagging for it.

Shooting a wink over his shoulder, Draco trailed his fingers along his crack, the tight material of his boxer briefs creating the perfect friction against his tiny opening. "Fuck, Harry," Draco moaned as he pushed the tip of his index finger inside, pants and all. Dropping his torso and face onto the bed, the blond slipped his other hand inside his pants and pinched his arse cheek. "Yes," he hissed and bucked against the bedframe.

"Show me," Harry murmured, his breath ghosting over Draco's backside. "Strip for me, Dray."

"No," Draco whined when he felt Harry's fingers massaging his arse, "please, Harry. Please," he begged, knowing Harry was the only person who had ever made him feel this way—that just his touch could split Draco apart and put him back together.

There was a sharp smack as Harry swatted the blond's backside. "You're being naughty," he said, using that husky voice again, and bit Draco's arse, making the blond keen. "I asked you to do something."

"Fuck," Draco panted and ripped his pants as he shoved the offending piece of material down his legs and kicked it across the room.

"Spread your cheeks for me, baby."

"Please," Draco begged, twisting his body so that he was lying on one shoulder and could look at the spot where Harry was suppose to be standing just beyond Draco's arse still wriggling in the air. "Fuck," he whined when he felt a hot tongue lick his arse cheek. "I want to see you."

"You don't get to make demands," Harry growled. The resounding smack as Harry spanked Draco again echoed throughout the room. "Spread your cheeks," he commanded.

Draco shot the air a murderous look but obliged, gripping his arse cheeks and pulling them further apart.

"Wider," his boyfriend barked, emphasizing his point with a nip to Draco's sensitive thigh. This time, Draco obeyed and was awarded with a gentle kiss to his furled entrance. "That's better," Harry whispered against the blond's skin.

"This isn't fair, Harry. I just want to—Oh my fucking God! Don't stop!" Draco screamed when Harry sucked—he _sucked_—on Draco's little pink hole. The lithe blond humped against Harry's face and whined like a wanton whore. "Yes!" he hissed when Harry's tongue slipped inside.

The wet sound of Harry's tongue thrusting in and out of Draco's arse was enough to send the trembling blond over the edge, but he held back—he didn't want to upset Harry further. Fuck, Harry was so perfect. "Yes, baby," Draco moaned as he pistoned his hips, sliding his leaking cock against the slick surface of their bedframe. "I'm so close," he cried when Harry traced his swollen rim. "Fuck!"

Without warning, Harry pulled away, leaving Draco feeling empty. "On your knees on the bed," Harry ordered from the other side of the room. "Your back to me," he added.

"Harry," Draco panted, his limbs unwilling to move, "please. I just—please."

"Now," the other man said, a tinge of the wolf in his voice.

Forcing his body to adhere to Harry's instructions, the blond clambered onto the bed, his trembling thighs shaking as he knelt on the soft mattress. He knew Harry was watching him, he could feel the heat of his gaze on his skin. And shit, if that didn't make Draco want to come right then and there.

"Good," Harry cooed breathlessly. "Now place your face against the headboard and show me your pretty hole, love."

"Harry I—" Draco started to argue, but was cut off by the squelching sound of lube on skin. Fuck, either Harry was getting his fingers ready for Draco's arse or he was jerking his cock at the sight of the blond. Either way, Draco got into position and shimmied his arse in the direction of Harry's voice. He was met with the noise of slicked skin and a soft whimper.

"Stay just like that," Harry whispered as the bed dipped. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." The bed jostled as Harry moved closer. "Open."

Blinking his eyes open, the blond was immediately trapped in Harry's green gaze. The love and tenderness in his eyes made Draco whimper as he glanced at the rest of his boyfriend and promptly clamped his eyes shut. He chewed on one of the pillows to stave off orgasm at the image of Harry Potter—Boy who Fucking Lived—wearing nothing but a leather necklace. "Fuck me," he whined without realizing what he was begging for.

"Not before you give me what I want," Harry countered with a dark chuckle. He shuffled along the bed so that his back was against the wall and his arse was against the headboard, his gorgeous cock bobbing in the air above Draco's face. He smiled that impish, crooked smile of his and lazily stripped his cock, watching Draco's face the entire time.

Fuck, Draco wanted his cock. He wanted to kiss and lick and suck Harry Potter's cock until the Saviour of the Wizarding World came down his throat. He wanted to caress the brunette's balls with his tongue before pulling them into his mouth. He wanted to feel the weight of Harry in his mouth. And then, when all of that was said and done, he wanted to ride that cock for all it was worth.

"What do you want?" Draco asked and licked Harry's inner thigh, making the glorious cock above him twitch.

Gathering a drop of pre-come on his index finger, Harry leaned down and fed it to the eager blond. "This position is pretty self-explanatory, Dray."

Not waiting for another word, Draco scrabbled as high as his lips could reach and kissed from the tip of the head down the shaft until he could nuzzle his nose in his boyfriend's balls. "Mmmm," he hummed, licking a stripe along the bottom of the shaft, enjoying the feel of the velvety skin against his tongue. Before Harry could pull away, Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's dick and popped the head into his mouth.

"Fuck, Dray," Harry keened, bending over so he could run his lubed fingers along Draco's crack. "All the way baby," he instructed, placing his free hand in the soft blond hair and guiding his boyfriend's mouth down his cock. "Swallow it just like that," Harry groaned and pistoned into his boyfriend's mouth.

Draco moaned around Harry's dick as he buried his nose in Harry's short, dark curls. He pulled back just enough before swallowing his boyfriend down his throat again.

"Yes!" Harry screamed, tilting his head back and groaning. "You're so fucking good, baby. God, yes!"

Encouraged by Harry's words, Draco cupped Harry's arse cheeks in his palms and pushed him deeper into his mouth. Grey clashed with green as Draco silently begged his boyfriend to fuck his mouth.

Without needing to be told twice, Harry thrust hard and fast into the blond's throat, his balls slapping against Draco's chin as he lost the ability to speak beyond grunts and moans.

Just when Draco thought he was going to come from the sight and feel of Harry fucking his face, the brunette pulled his dick out of his mouth and moved so that he was kneeling behind the blond.

"Want to come in your gorgeous arse," Harry said by way of explanation and summoned the lube he had been using earlier. Hearing the slick sound again made Draco squirm, his muscles quivering in anticipation. "I've been thinking about this all day," Harry murmured as he adjusted Draco's legs to reveal his arsehole. "Look at you," he whistled and traced a finger around the furled hole. "I could come just from watching this—you on all fours spread open for me." He slipped his finger past the tight ring of muscle, making Draco groan. His entrance clenched around Harry's finger, but the brunette leaned down and licked around the puffy rim, instantly relaxing his muscles.

"Yes, baby," Draco moaned and dropped his head onto the pillow. "I need more," he begged, arching his back and taking Harry deeper. "Please, Harry."

"Alright," Harry chortled and kissed the small of Draco's back before pulling completely out of the blond. Draco whined at the loss, but it quickly turned into a moan when his boyfriend gently shoved two slick fingers inside.

"Oh, God," Draco screamed, his hips pistoning on their own accord as he fucked himself on Harry's fingers. "That's so good, baby. So fucking goo—Ah! _Fuck_! Yes!" he shrieked when Harry reached that spot in him that made his entire body spark and feel like mush at the same time. "I need you," he whined. "I need you in me, now."

Groaning as Harry pulled his fingers out, Draco fidgeted—his arse seeking out Harry's fingers again. He didn't have to wait long to hear the cap of lube being flipped open, but instead of the familiar squelching sound, he felt Harry's warm hands peel his arse cheeks apart. "Hold this," he ordered, Draco obliged and replaced one of Harry's hands with his. "Fuck, you're so beautiful, love," Harry mumbled as he poured the lube directly inside Draco's arse.

"Fuck," the blond hissed and squirmed under the attention.

"That's the plan," Harry sang as he lined up his cock against Draco's hole. "Are you ready for me?"

Unable to find words, Draco moaned his response and flailed as Harry pushed his tip past the ring of muscle, making Draco feel whole for the first time that day. His Malfoy upbringing had taught him to keep his defences up, to never let anyone get too close, and to never show his emotions. With Harry, it was impossible.

Even during a werewolf roleplaying game, Draco couldn't contain the emotions that threatened to spill forth.

Fuck, he didn't want to ruin this for Harry.

And bloody hell, if he didn't crave the other man inside him.

It was during the times where Harry slowly pushed into him, as he was doing then, that Draco realized just how much he needed the other man. He didn't just love Harry; he wanted every moment, good and bad, spent with him. He wanted Harry. Always.

"Are you alright?" Harry panted and planted a string of sweet kisses along Draco's shoulder blades.

"Yes," Draco whimpered, feeling embarrassed at the tears clinging to his eyelashes. "Please, Harry," he whined, but it sounded weak even to him.

"Hey," Harry whispered, pulling out of the blond and flipping him over. He crawled onto Draco's lap and straddled his thighs. "What's going on, love?" He gently caressed the blond's sides and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, tenderly smoothing the creases in Draco's forehead.

Blushing in shame—Harry was not supposed to see him like this—Draco stared at the pillow like it held all the answers in the world.

"Don't shut me out, Dray."

The blond shook his head and batted his eyelashes to stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks.

Moving faster than he had any right to, Harry jumped off his boyfriend and scooped him into his arms, cradling him against his chest. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice sounding strained. "I knew we shouldn't have played this game. We should have just—"

"No," Draco hastened to reassure him and licked one of Harry's nipples eliciting a hiss from the other man.

"Distractions won't work," Harry chided and pinched the blond's backside.

Draco grinned shamelessly and licked his boyfriend's nipple again. "I have no idea what you're going on about, Potter."

"Dray."

The blond in question sampled his boyfriend's skin. "My father was right," Draco declared through nibbles. "I should have listened to him when he said you were touched in the head."

Harry groaned and it wasn't from the blond's ministrations. "Don't mention Lucius when we're—"

Draco stared at his boyfriend with wide, innocent eyes. He blinked his unnaturally long eyelashes and shot Harry a smile that was nothing short of angelic. "What are we doing?" he purred. "I do believe we _were_ in the middle of something before you decided to interrupt it."

Harry wasn't fooled. "I did not," he scoffed.

"Well I certainly didn't pull your dick out of my arse," Draco continued. "That was all your doing."

Instead of the argument that Draco expected, Harry gripped Draco tighter and planted a sweet kiss on his temple. "You're deflecting, love," he murmured against the blond's skin. "I want to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours." He squawked indignantly when Draco batted at the back of his head. "Please," he added in a whisper that was barely audible.

Perhaps it was the tender softness in Harry's green eyes or the _please_ that broke through Draco's defences. Either way, this was Harry—the man he loved—asking for a little piece of Draco. "I'm embarrassed," he admitted and buried his face into the other man's neck.

"Why?"

Shrugging, Draco clamped his eyes shut for a little self-preservation. "I love you," he mumbled.

Harry chuckled and squeezed Draco closer against him. "I love you too," he replied and kissed his blond hair.

"No," Draco started, "I really love you—like," he clenched his fists and continued. "It's real, Harry. I don't want to ever be without you."

For the first time that day, their lips met. It was a sweet kiss that made Draco feel lightheaded and silently beg for more. "I feel the same way, you sodding ponce," Harry murmured against Draco's lips. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He punctuated each word with a kiss, progressively deepening them until Draco was lying flat on his back and Harry was on top of him, grinding their erections together. "Now," he panted when they broke apart, "can we get back to the main attraction?"

Quickly wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, the blond moaned as once again, Harry thrust inside. Using his foot as leverage against his boyfriend's back, Draco took Harry deeper until he could feel the other man's balls against his crack. "Fuck me," he ordered, arching his hips, fucking himself on Harry.

He writhed underneath the other man who set a brutal pace—thrusting hard and fast. Harry stopped once, to readjust Draco's arse and legs before pounding into him again. This time he hit that delectable spot in Draco every time until the blond was seeing stars and grasping at the bed sheets like he would float away if they weren't there.

"Fuck, baby," Harry moaned as he battered Draco's prostate. "This is," Harry groaned, "amazing. You're amazing." He bent down and swiped his tongue over Draco's lips before delving inside his mouth, his tongue moving to the same rhythm as his cock.

"Oh, God yes!" Draco screamed when Harry wrapped his fingers around his cock and tugged. "I'm gonna—" he cried, loving the way Harry rode him. "I'm so close," he screeched, hearing Harry's answering moans. Without warning, Draco's world went white, his muscles convulsed, and he sprayed his seed all over his chest—some wayward drops landing in his mouth. He cried and twisted against Harry as pleasure wracked his body in a way that made Draco think it was never going to end.

"You're so—" Harry screamed, his cock pulsing inside of Draco's convulsing hot channel. "Beautiful," he whispered as he collapsed on his boyfriend, smearing sticky come all over their chests. "I love you," he murmured against Draco's collarbone before nipping at his skin.

"I'm sorry," Draco drawled, his voice heavy with sleep.

Harry gently rocked his hips and stared into Draco's eyes. "What is there to be sorry for?"

Frozen under the affectionate gaze, Draco mumbled, "I broke character." He moaned at Harry's ministrations, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "More than once."

"So did I," Harry said against Draco's neck where he nibbled the skin. "I broke character the second you wiggled your pretty little arse in the air."

Draco chuckled and slung an arm over his boyfriend's back. "I guess we'll have to make it up to each other with the next game."

"You want me to turn back into a wolf, Dray?"

"No," Draco shot Harry a wicked grin, "but I know what I do want."

* * *

**As always, reviews are highly appreciated! :D**


End file.
